Hisako and Goro's parts in the hueco mundo arc
by mikerules135
Summary: This is about my two own Arrancar and there own parts in the Hueco Mundo arc not shown so please enjoy


This is a medium long story in where it shows my New Fraccions

Hisako and Goro have their own private parts in the bleach Hueco Mundo arc first and then

The Arrancar arc second.

The first part in the Arc is where Ichigo Uryu and Chad invade

Las Noches and during the meeting of the espada Goro and Hisako

And one other Fraccions have their own agenda.

Outside on the fortress roof where it looks like it is the afternoon

Goro and Hisako are playing chess to pass the time.

Goro is looking at his pieces and always beginning to reach

For one but then stopping to think again.

Hisako is tapping her finger on her crossed arms

Just waiting and waiting Goro reaches for a piece

But then stops.

Hisako: Oh my God! Goro will you just move a fricken chess piece so we can

Continue playing?!

Goro: Come on don't rush me besides I don't even like this dumb game

I much rather hit on some of the ladies like Melody.

Hisako: (smirk) ok first off she hangs out with that stuck up

Bitch Loly and second Melody would shoot you down because

You're a fricken moron who can't even play a nice game

Of cards without turning into a gambling game!

Goro: all right all right jeez (moves a piece) there happy?

Hisako: (smile) very (moves a queen piece) checkmate I win.

Voice: Hey

The two of them turn to see it is Tesla.

Goro: Oh hey Tes

Tesla: hey Goro, Hisako.

Hisako: (smiles) hey Tesla the sun really shines off

Your muscles.

Tesla just ignored her comment.

Tesla: so have you heard we have intruders who have just gotten passed

Underground tunnel 22#.

Goro: eh if these guys were strong I would be concerned.

Hisako: oh really and why aren't you concerned?

Goro: come on the guys positioned there were

Demora and Iceringer anyone of us could've beaten

Those guys with our hands tied behind our backs.

Hisako: you see what I have to work with here

An arrogant prick who thinks he's a chick magnet.

Goro: Oh yeah well I have to work with the

Hornyest female Arrnacar ever because she has never

Gotten laid at all!

Hisako: (shocked funny look)

Wha- what did you say you son of a bitch!?

Hits Goro in the face knocking him and the chess

Table down

Goro: (dazed funny look)

Ah ah…

Hisako: storms out

Tesla: poor Yammy. (Sigh)

The 2nd part was in the hallway

Shortly after Aaroniero Arruruerie

Was killed.

It shows Hisako with a serious

Look sensing the message of Aaroniero's

Ability of Broadcasted Sight which is the ability

To share info with all other arrancars.

(While walking)

Hisako: I knew that we should've never let our

Guard down I know that Aaroniero was only the

9th espada but still what if-

(Bumps into someone)

Hisako sees it is Lilinette the Fraccion

For the espada Stark.

Lilinette: Hey Hisako.

Hisako oh uh hey lilnette what's up?

Lilinette: just trying to find stark with

My special wake up call to give him the

News.

Hisako: (water drop on head)

You mean where you shove you're bare

Hand down his throat then squeeze his

Balls?

Lilinette: yep.

(Hisako uneasy smile)

Lilinette: Have you seen stark by the

Way?

Hisako: yeah I think he's taking

A nap in his room.

Lilinette: kay thanks.

Runs away

Hisako: what a weird girl she is.

This part is in the infirmary

It shows goro getting a giant white

Band aid for his chin.

A nurse patches him up

Nurse: ok all better though you might want

To lay off your partner after all the last time you

Were in here she broke your left arm.

Goro: yeah yeah (smirk)

Sooo… you uh seeing anyone or can I treat you to dinner

Huh huh?

Nurse: I don't think so just get some rest Mr. Goro.

Goro walking out of the room

(Thinking now serious)

Goro: so a double KO for the soul reaper and Aaroniero

Huh maybe these guys are tough I might as well find Hisako and

Apologize after all were going to have to stick together if were going to

Win.

Takes a shortcut through a hallway and sees

The 7th espada Zommari Leroux meditating

Goro: hey Zommari have you seen Yammy or

Hisako anywhere.

Zommari is unfazed

Goro: are you ignoring me cause listen man

I know you're an espada and everything but I have

Not had the best of days so if you don't answer me right

Now I'll-

It shows Zommari right behind him

Goro: (scared look)

Zommari rasies his hand.

Goro's (heart races)

Zommari points to a hallway of 3 a

Zommari: she went down the left hall took a right and ran

Into Lilinette she shouldn't be far.

(Zommari walks away)

Goro: t-th-th-thank you.

(runs down the hall)

In a sauna room it shows

Hisako in a hot tub

With a towlette on her head

Hisako: (relaxed sigh)

This is the stuff no Goro no worries

Just peace and qu-

Goro: psst hisako

Hisako: hmm?

she sees it is goro outside the pool but

right next to her.

Hisako: (face turns red)

What the fuck?!

(Slaps Goro)

Goro: ow man what was that for

Hisako: what do you think this is

Girls side of the sauna you can't be here

Ya perv!

Goro: But this is urgent and needs to be said!

Hisako: (heavy sigh) fine jeez

Just turn around ok so I can change.

Goro: oh trust me hisako there nothing I haven't

Seen on either you or other wo-

Hisako: Do you want me to break your fucking jaw

Then zip it!

Goro: all right all right jeez I'll be outside.

(the two of them later are walking together)

Goro: so apparently there are now more soul reapers

Here and all subordinates are required to be with their superiors.

Hisako: so does that mean we have to find Yammy.

Goro: well you know Yammy but he already went ahead and

Found 2 of the soul reapers and he wants us to ambush them.

Hisako: ok but try not to blow this for him ok.

Goro: Just come on already.

(They both dissaper)

(That is it so far please tell me what you think)


End file.
